1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reader apparatus, and particularly to a USB reader with specific structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with the smaller the electronic devices, a USB reader also becomes lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. A USB reader is used for signal transmission among electronic products or among elements in an electronic product, wherein a USB specification, i.e., a Universal Serial Bus specification, is applied not only for data transmission, but also for electricity charging, which is widely applied in various electronic products, cars, and industrial instruments.
Prior USB reader comprises a circuit board, a plurality of conductive terminals and an insulating body, wherein the USB conductive terminals are disposed on the isolation body, bending downward and extending toward the circuit board, then vertically bending and contacting the upper surface of the circuit board, and soldered on the touching pad on the surface of the circuit board by Surface Mount Technology (SMT).
However, in prior art, the conductive terminals are only welded to fix on the circuit board, which is thus easy to be loosen to cause poor contact or circuit damage after a long-term use. In addition, the insulating body is disposed on the circuit board, which makes the prior USB reader fairly thick. Therefore, to solve aforementioned problems has become an issue.